


诺坎普爱情故事

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Alternate Universe - Not Football Players, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, Huge Thanks to Cien Años de Soledad, M/M, Magic Realism, Sweet, This Could Be Real Only By Pure Magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes Gabriel García Is My Favorite Writer So Beat It
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 大半年以后，面对记者们的长枪短炮，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯将会回想起他们在诺坎普球场管理部初见的那个上午。全员非球员AU，他们都是球场相关工作人员；打工人+Madridista！拉莫斯/巴塞罗那俱乐部主席！皮克魔幻现实主义无差甜文
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想写一篇他们像普通人一样生活工作，吃甜品逛街泡吧谈恋爱的甜甜故事，于是就有了这奇怪设定；  
> 虽然他们全变成工作人员了，但以作者的那点可怜足球知识积累没办法从头写出两支幻想中的球队，所以其实这篇里的皇马巴萨球队跟现实中的皇马巴萨球队不会有太多差别（……）为了不看起来太奇怪，不会详细描写球队球员的，不过因为后文涉及比赛赛况所以可能写到“皇马四号球员”“巴萨后卫”这种详细程度，介意的可以躲一下；  
> 以及架空里他们最喜欢的球员都是现实里的他们自己hhh（？）  
> 再次声明，本文中所有比赛进程及结果纯属为剧情服务而 **胡编乱造** 出来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章很大程度上仿写了加西亚·马尔克斯所著《百年孤独》的选段以及文风。  
>  ~~以及我知道伯纳乌tour并没有解说员但是，剧情需要，剧情需要（冒汗）~~

大半年以后，面对记者们的长枪短炮，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯将会回想起他们在诺坎普球场管理部初见的那个上午。那时他刚在工作合同上签完字，喜悦掺杂着相当程度的烦闷，粘稠苦涩地麻痹了他的舌头，让他面对刚认识的人力资源部长客套的恭喜却一个字都回答不上来。最后拉莫斯逃出办公室，躲进临近的卫生间，随手拽过不知是谁落下的半份报纸垫着，脱下外套放好；他刚要继续脱掉里面的球衣换上新拿到的红蓝工作服，注意力就被镜面中的影像分散了。在擦得铮亮的镜子里他看到有个男人从隔间走出，毫不避讳地直盯着他后背。对方高个子，深色头发，精心挑选过的领带颜色正衬那双冰蓝色的眼睛，不过冷到极点反而会搅乱感觉中枢，拉莫斯只觉得有什么东西在烧，烫得厉害；他正在思考该如何化解尴尬氛围，那人却抢在前面开了口。

“为什么穿皇家马德里的球衣？你知道这里是巴萨的主场吧。”

拉莫斯认为无需浪费精力和陌生人解释这件球衣的意义。几个月前，他被弗洛伦蒂诺招进主席办公室，在不安和紧张中无所适从，而屋里的另外两人齐齐望向他身后一处，拉莫斯清楚他们在看什么：那面墙上挂着一张主席和球员们，以及摆在草地上的五个闪闪发亮的奖杯合影的巨型照片。欣赏够了上赛季的辉煌，主席就拉莫斯违反员工守则，从解说员小组长处窃取展览柜钥匙一事进行了严厉的批评。拉莫斯试图和主席争论，某种程度上这次行动是伊克尔默许过的，况且他当时只是想捍卫俱乐部的名声，又在个别参观者持续的嘲弄下失了理智，才会捧出旧日的国王杯奖杯和另外五个放到一处。尽管他百般辩解，弗洛伦蒂诺仍旧脸色铁青，拉莫斯求助地看向齐达内，多年的直属上司却冲他遗憾地摇着头。但齐达内最后还是找到机会插上了话，内容却并不是拉莫斯想听到的。

“伯纳乌球场马上要开始翻新工程了，或许你该换个地方上班。”

看到拉莫斯站在原地摸不着头脑，他又几近慈悲地补上一句说明。

“一整年以内我们都不会接待游客了。没有游客也就不需要解说员。”

“你被开除了，拉莫斯。”弗洛伦蒂诺说。“不过不必觉得我们在针对你；整个解说员小组都将被辞退，新装修的球场会使用沉浸式交互体验厅，真人讲解的时代结束了。”

于是拉莫斯意识到，所谓的偷窃国王杯事件不过是个借口，他即将被供职了十五年的俱乐部扫地出门。甚至再怎么展示他对皇家马德里的忠心也没有用，因为弗洛伦蒂诺与其说是成功的俱乐部主席，不如说是成功的营销商人，在他的管理下，俱乐部挣很多钱，引进很多大牌球员，奖给工作人员很多福利；但如果发生任何有损俱乐部利益的事，他大刀阔斧的整改手段也丝毫不念旧情。伯纳乌讲解员的工作手册里写着，要尽到服务人员的职责，即使参观者明显表示出对俱乐部的敌意，他们也必须笑脸相迎，毕竟不管游客们的主队是哪家，好歹他们进门参观都已经交过门票钱，俱乐部没有必要和真金白银过不去。作为纯粹的马德里主义者，又是专门负责介绍皇马历年荣誉部分的讲解员，拉莫斯一向为自己的身份而自豪，完全没想到他的某些举动在中立和敌对游客看来可能更像是洋洋得意的卖弄。以前就算他违反了手册上的这条规定，还有小组长帮他说情，但现在卡西利亚斯明显也自身难保。他们又能去哪里上班呢，拉莫斯难过地想，除了皇家马德里自己的主场，还有什么地方需要一个会且只会背诵皇马从建队以来一直到本赛季所取得的全部荣誉的小小解说员呢？

“别太伤心了，塞尔吉奥。”齐达内看出他心情不好。“老员工离职以前可以挑一份纪念品带走。”

事已至此，拉莫斯也无须客气：他直接要求拥有球队队长上赛季带队夺取欧洲冠军联赛奖杯时所穿的球衣。齐达内起身出门，不一会儿他拿着拉莫斯要的东西来了，在两人的注视下拉莫斯直接把它套在身上。球衣的大小刚刚好。弗洛伦蒂诺的脸色难看到拉莫斯错觉这位七十多岁的老人即将因中风发作而栽倒在地。但他最后还是保持住了世界最成功俱乐部主席的尊严，没有打破约定。

穿着皇马队长的球衣，拉莫斯昂首阔步地走出主席办公室。只可惜他忘了关门，以至于偷听到齐达内对弗洛伦蒂诺所说的话。“不要紧，随便拿一件新的补在展示柜里就行了，”宣传部总管安慰道，“反正谁也看不出来。”

回忆断在这里。拉莫斯更生气了。即使时间地点都不对，而且在陌生人说话之前他本也打算脱下球衣收起来，但就好像你自发的想法突然被别人抢先说出就会败了兴致一样，拉莫斯突然不肯把他最喜欢的球员的球衣下摆从脑袋顶上举过去了。

“这是我的幸运球衣，”他忿忿不平地回嘴，“我喜欢这个球员和俱乐部有什么关系！而且谁说皇家马德里的球迷不能给巴塞罗那俱乐部打工了，”拉莫斯心虚地补上后半句。就算在气头上他还是无法放弃自己皇马粉丝的身份。

西装革履的男人并没有被他不礼貌的回复激怒，反而笑出了声。拉莫斯莫名觉得男人的笑容有些熟悉；然而他很确定自己以前绝对没在任何地方见过对方。

“怕什么的，我还不至于因为这么一点小事就开除人。”男人笑得前仰后合，他扯过拉莫斯挂在脖子上的胸牌，拉莫斯被这突然入侵个人空间的动作吓得后退半步。“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯？新来的保洁人员？”对方把卡翻了个面，“今天才入职？怪不得呢。”那人松开手，胸牌荡回去打在拉莫斯胸口上。“我记住你了。”

没有自我介绍，也没有问候，甚至连再见也没说一句，对方穿过洗手间的门，像出现时一般迅速地消失了。拉莫斯很快就把这小插曲抛在脑后，换好衣服打算开始工作。他从洗手台上抓起外套，完全是出于惯性，低头看了垫着的报纸一眼。

哪怕已经被水迹浸湿成模糊的一团，拉莫斯也立即从《每日体育报》的头版认出了刚才那个男人。他甚至还打着和照片上一样的领带。倒是真的很衬那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“杰拉德·皮克宣誓就职：史上最年轻的巴塞罗那俱乐部主席。”拉莫斯慢慢念道。

他就应该听罹患思乡病不能离家太远的儿时好友赫苏斯的话，留在塞维利亚郊区养马的，拉莫斯绝望地想。不知道这个月还有没有钱给尤卡坦买胡萝卜吃。

心惊胆战的一天总算过去了。一切风平浪静；甚至其他同事也对他足够友善，这反常现象反倒让拉莫斯更担心了。不过那件宝贵的皇马四号球衣早就被他珍重地叠好，藏在包的最里层，而且经过长时间的心理建设，拉莫斯也勉强接受了他以后要从巴塞罗那俱乐部领薪水这件事。起码赚到的钱是真的，而且还不算少，人在屋檐下，不得不低头，他可不想再回大街上满布告板撕招聘广告底下的电话号小纸条了；况且拿死敌的钱给自家俱乐部交会员费不是更爽吗！一丝报仇的甜美悄然爬上拉莫斯心头。下班时间到了，他从员工通道走出体育馆，外面的空地上吵吵闹闹的，拉莫斯好奇地回头看去。

他看到害他担惊受怕一整天的罪魁祸首笑容满面的脸出现在诺坎普球场外的巨型显示屏上。

“……因此，我向所有热爱巴塞罗那俱乐部的人们承诺：我会尽我的最大努力，让巴萨变得更好，上至我们的明星球员，下至每位工作人员，从教练组到后勤组，从管理层到清洁工，”肯定是拉莫斯的错觉，皮克向摄影机望了一眼，“都在我的计划之中。他们的努力是巴萨经过一百二十余年的时光，仍旧跻身世界顶级俱乐部的真正原因。我非常荣幸，能够就任历史如此悠久，地位如此显著，成绩如此斐然的俱乐部的主席一职。我十分清楚肩上任务有多沉重，但我也下定决心不会令大家失望，因为我知道，对巴萨人来说，FC Barcelona永远不只是一家俱乐部。Força Barça!”

欢呼声从人群中响起，一开始还只是零星几处，旋即扩散壮大，汇成一片欢腾的海。行人们都驻足行注目礼，司机们也纷纷在车水马龙的街道上鸣笛示意。新主席似乎很受巴塞罗那本地人爱戴啊，连拉莫斯自己也觉得这想法有点酸溜溜的。他低下头加快脚步，想趁在人潮散去之前赶紧挤上地铁回家休息。但他的衣服立马被人拽住了。在巴塞罗那人生地不熟的外地人拉莫斯根本不用猜就知道，身后会是哪个刚认识的热情过头的所谓“熟人”。

巴萨人力资源部部长法布雷加斯把手放在拉莫斯肩膀上，郑重其事地庄严宣告：

“杰里将会是我们这个时代最伟大的俱乐部主席。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章带魔笛和本泽马玩；以及不出意外的话水皮应该能打个啵。让我们为他们加油吧！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章前解释一下：魔笛实惨，三过心仪俱乐部而不入，在克罗地亚时他就被想去的俱乐部拒绝，只得加入通过测试的敌对俱乐部；在英超他是切尔西球迷却被招去热刺；来西甲喜欢巴萨结果被皇马抢去了（愤怒捶桌），所以 **这篇设定下，魔笛是巴萨球迷** 一点毛病都没有（本来就是！）特此说明；以及，魔笛对球队的喜好完全不会影响到他比赛的专注程度，卢卡·莫德里奇就是近十年来全世界最好的中场球员（震声）

入职的当周周末，拉莫斯请了假，开着租来的车去机场接人。然而作为内部工作人员，他们完全低估了当主场有比赛时，大量本地球迷向球场涌去的那股狂热劲。诺坎普吸引着全城的交通流量，这个时候开车简直就是受罪。等到他们好不容易爬进城里，比赛早已开始，路上倒是不堵了，但想找个停车位却难上加难，他们又在球场旁边的街道上转悠了将近半小时。拉莫斯领着两个从马德里来的朋友，艰难地向目的地步行前进。他礼貌谢绝了零星几个客场球迷递来的支援横幅，不，他只是单纯地喜欢白色，所以才会在巴萨的主场比赛时穿得浑身雪白，好似鸽子翅膀内侧新生的软毛，和客场作战的皇家社会一点关系都没有。然而莫德里奇执意停下脚步，从小贩手中买了条围巾挂到脖子上。这条印着巴萨队徽的织物某种程度上起到了通行证的作用，让他们终于勉强在上半场结束之前赶到球场旁的酒吧。屋内塞得满满当当的，乍一望去全是耀眼的红和沉静的蓝，拉莫斯眼尖地瞟到，就在屏幕正对面，绝佳的好地方，居然有个还空着的卡座，他带头拨出一条路，成功摊进沙发椅里，放松下来。本泽马坚持认定加泰语和法语相似程度极高，因此他自告奋勇去买喝的，莫德里奇则在拉莫斯旁边落座，抬头看着正在直播比赛的电视机。主裁判哨音响起，中场休息开始，本泽马左边胳膊底下夹着三罐啤酒，右手臂弯里抱着三个玻璃杯，穿过围拢在屏幕附近，已经逐渐松动的人群朝这边走来。拉莫斯不明白，本泽马到底是怎么和酒保交流的，如果要喝罐装啤酒，他们干脆待在车里好了，为何非要来酒吧挤着受苦；但看到本泽马兴高采烈的自豪表情，拉莫斯决定不去扫他的兴。莫德里奇接过挂着水珠的冰凉易拉罐，随意抹了下边缘，拉开拉环就着罐子喝了一口。拉莫斯耐心等着，直到他觉得啤酒的有效成分渗入对方血管后才开口说话。不知为何，他认定酒精的麻痹作用有助于朋友吐露真实想法。他向莫德里奇发问，为什么对方要戴巴塞罗那的围巾，莫德里奇的笑声随着回答一起流出，撞痛拉莫斯的耳膜。

“因为我的确是巴塞罗那球迷啊。”莫德里奇大方回应，而本泽马正非常镇定、聚精会神地研究着如何将啤酒倒入杯子而不损失过多气泡。拉莫斯不敢相信，再次询问加以确认，莫德里奇也再一次向他表明，在哪里工作和对球队的喜好并无矛盾，况且现在他早已下班，任何雇主都无法左右他自由时间内的行为。莫德里奇伸了个懒腰，围巾边缘的红黄蓝三色流苏危险地蹭过本泽马倒空的易拉罐。拉莫斯想，这么难看的配色或许弄脏了反而会更顺眼。他要求莫德里奇给出几条喜爱巴塞罗那的理由。

莫德里奇投给他一个探寻的眼神。“巴塞罗那有海滩，”或许这半句话更像是耍赖。“而且诺坎普允许中场休息时放夏奇拉的歌。你根本没法想象，世界杯年的夏奇拉禁令让我的工作多难做。”

震惊之下，拉莫斯搬出跳到脑海中的第一个想法。“可是你在伯纳乌待了那么久！”

出生于地中海对面，在英吉利海峡另一边辗转四五年，最后才来到欧洲南部的朋友怜悯地看着他。“塞尔吉奥，皇马宣传部门的小册子洗了你的脑吗，”莫德里奇拉长声音慢慢说道。在这种时候，克罗地亚人的母语口音就会变得略微明显些。“我不过是个技术工人罢了！只要有转播比赛所需机器，在哪里我不能干活？”

或许这就是外国人的优势吧：他们很容易就能将生活从中一分两半，清清楚楚，明明白白，轻轻松松，无忧无虑。而且，即便莫德里奇的确是敌队球迷，他在皇马的工作态度也绝无问题，不然他也不会因多次找出或异想天开或无懈可击的解决办法，成功拯救意外中断的直播信号，而被冠上“救火大师”的名头。拉莫斯的反驳褪去颜色，变得苍白无力，现在他穿着特意选的这身衣服，坐在诺坎普旁的酒吧里，活像全彩屏幕上的一个白色坏点般格格不入。他向另个朋友望去，本泽马这时却在认真看上半场比赛的精彩镜头回放了，巴萨前锋晃过包夹过来的四名后卫，带球冲进小禁区，守门员张开双臂向他猛扑而去，他灵巧躲开，转过半个身体，调整好姿势，右脚鞋钉刺入地面，左脚凶狠扬起，皮球捎着一大块草皮向球门内飞去——

即使直播时已经看过了，巴萨的进球场景还是在人群中激起了一波小小的声浪。其中本泽马的声音最为响亮。“这群前锋能不能下脚轻点，”他下意识地用法语哀嚎起来，拉莫斯只能勉强听懂个大概。“保养草皮很麻烦的！”

果然，在场地护理师的眼中，只要是祸害草皮的行为都要挨骂；至于这几根可怜小草到底长在哪家俱乐部球场上，他才不在乎呢。意识到自己孤立无援，拉莫斯试图去够自己的酒，却不小心碰倒了桌面上的空易拉罐。他随手将它拿起。这该死的罐身上居然还印着刚才进球的巴萨前锋的照片。

拉莫斯当即把空罐攥成一团形状可怖的扭曲金属。都他妈的怪本泽马。

下半场刚开始，皇家社会的闪电反击就将比分扳平。拉莫斯强忍下内心喜悦，没敢做出太大动作，他还是害怕酒吧里其他敌队球迷会将怒火转移到他身上；不过他的担心不必持续到最后。就在加时结束前十几秒，巴塞罗那得到了一次角球机会，和他们所习惯的战术角球不同，这次开出的球直接飞向皇家社会禁区前沿，巴萨的高个子三号球员不知从哪个犄角旮旯里冒出，跃起的弧线刚好和球的落点完美交错，皮球滑向横梁——拉莫斯集中全部精神，祈祷足球弹出，他看过太多次自家后卫的头球顶偏或者打门柱了，知道这绝不是个简单的活计——皮球击中横梁内侧向下弹，将将擦过底线，守门员和好几个后卫赶紧冲上前补救，却在一片混乱中误打误撞地将球碰进网中。球迷的欢呼震动了整间酒吧，拉莫斯的啤酒杯摇晃着溢出泡沫，他将将避开桌面上肆意横流的液体，不顾朋友们的反对，执意站起身要去结账走人。但他还没来得及走出卡座，有个长手长脚的家伙就从人缝里挤过来，可能被绊了下，突然一头栽向沙发，要不是坐在边上的莫德里奇反应足够快，恐怕就要被他压扁了。那人挣扎着爬起，望向拉莫斯，而后者完全无法理解当下的情况。

“为什么我会在这遇见你？”

莫德里奇推开拉莫斯僵住的手臂，从他腿上溜走，坐到本泽马旁边去了。两人立即凑在一起小声嘀咕起来。而皮克脸上已重新挂起微笑，和拉莫斯这几天看到的，遍布各处的宣传品上印着的营业性笑容完全不一样。

“可能这就是缘分吧。”皮克咧开嘴，露出两排雪亮的牙齿，蓝眼睛闪着光。这一幕要是给迷恋主席的姑娘们看到，绝对会当场倒地呼叫氧气面罩。但拉莫斯却觉得皮克像条刚闯了祸还以为办了好事，坐在地上尾巴摇得欢快，等着被摸头的哈士奇狗狗。他毫不留情地抨击了巴萨主席借身份之便，随意窃取手下员工私人信息的可耻行为。皮克直接傻了眼。然后他磕磕巴巴地开始解释，他真的没有要拉莫斯的简历来看，也没偷偷记住拉莫斯的手机号码，明明是拉莫斯先在他的酒吧订了座（现在拉莫斯知道为什么这酒吧的装潢如此伤眼睛了），他只是给拉莫斯留好位子，根本没指望拉莫斯会来，所以才会自己一个人去球场看比赛，结束后立即赶来，也纯粹是想和巴萨球迷们一起庆祝他上任之后的首次胜利，完全没想到拉莫斯居然会等到终场哨响仍未离开。而这一切都是偶然，是纯粹的运气，绝对不是他皮克故意，也和他巴萨主席的身份毫无关联，某种程度上要不是拉莫斯的主动赴约，他们也不会在此时此地碰到一起，所以怪罪给上天的安排也是完全合理的。可能是一下说了太多话觉得口渴，皮克伸手去抓面前的杯子，拉莫斯像是中了邪似的完全没制止他，他眼睁睁看着自己的酒杯凑近皮克嘴边——

皮克抿了一小口酒，剧烈地咳起来。“谁买的破酒？我的酒吧里怎么会有这种玩意？”

本泽马一拍桌子离开卡座，留下莫德里奇和皮克拉莫斯面面相觑。尴尬在空气中蔓延。十秒之后，莫德里奇受不住了，也飞快地逃离现场。皮克还没从喝到罐装啤酒的震惊中缓过神来，拉莫斯则在琢磨，要不要开口嘲笑对方挑选酒水合作商的品味，但他的视线落到皮克散乱的头发，扯松的领带，和前襟沾了点土，又被人群挤得皱皱巴巴的西服上。拉莫斯清楚，球赛结束后有场边采访，皮克狼狈成这样，应该是突破了记者们的围追堵截，抢在将近十万名球迷浩荡离场前跑出来，有可能翻下看台的时候太着急，还在草地上摔了个嘴啃泥，爬起身也没抽出空掸掸衣服，一心想着要冲过来找他的。拉莫斯的尖酸回应就这么堵在喉咙口。皮克见他默不作声，以为他还在生气，赶紧要招服务生过来。拉莫斯下意识拦住了他。他们明天还有安排，要起早排队去抢景点的票，朋友们来得突然，假期又只有一天，拉莫斯得抓紧时间。皮克则充分展现出东道主的热情，拍着胸脯承诺此事包他身上了。

“明天单独带你去个好地方，”皮克故作神秘。“你那俩朋友想上哪儿玩就上哪儿玩去，我都给安排，肯定把他俩高高兴兴地送上回马德里的飞机！”

不待拉莫斯给出回应，皮克举起右手到空中，清脆地打了个响指。酒吧里的气氛突然变了。明亮的照明灯光暗下去，夜店特有的彩色迷幻投影灯映在众人脸上。皮克接过话筒，而拉莫斯根本没注意到工作人员们是什么时候过来的。巴萨主席简短地向球队支持者们表示感谢，并宣布庆祝开始，请所有人尽情狂欢，随意畅饮，他要酒保拿出最好的香槟往人群上空泼洒；而且大家完全不必在意开销，因为今天主席遇到贵人，心情甚佳，想要给全场所有人的酒水免单，只要那人愿意点点头，笑一下——红蓝两色的彩光打在拉莫斯身上，把他的白衣映成巴萨的主题色，拉莫斯已经很久未曾感受到处在聚光灯下，成为众人注意力焦点的感觉了，他没来由地心跳加速，迷迷糊糊地点头微笑——节奏强劲的流行歌曲响起，盖住了众人的欢呼，在震耳欲聋的喧闹声中拉莫斯似乎听到皮克扯着嗓子在吼什么，他根本听不清，不得不凑上前去。

“明天记得接我电话，我去找你！”对方眼神染着计划得逞的喜悦，“好好玩……不对，早点休息……唉算了，反正你开心就行！拉莫斯，我可以这么叫你吗？还是你允许我叫你塞尔吉奥？”皮克唤着拉莫斯的父姓，恰巧和背景音乐歌词的词尾变位混为一处，拉莫斯有些失神。他似乎怎么着都不应该在巴萨取得胜利后（不过是场西甲联赛，区区三分罢了，巴萨暂时还威胁不到积分榜首位的皇马，拉莫斯心里有个声音小声说），还待在诺坎普旁边的酒吧里，和敌队球迷一起庆祝胜利。那时无人察觉，爱神挥舞翅膀飞过时，掉落的羽毛会蒙蔽恋人的双眼，让他们齐齐张口结舌头脑放空；拉莫斯只能想到，面前语无伦次的巴萨主席居然勉强还能算得上有点可爱。有那么一瞬间，拉莫斯终于决定暂且把球队矛盾抛在脑后。

他抓住皮克的领带，把对方拉近，贴上了那双迷茫地微微张开的唇。皮克尝起来甜甜的，像柠檬和薄荷，像马德里从未拥有过的那片海。

“谢谢你的酒，”拉莫斯含糊地说，实际上他也不知道自己到底在说什么，“我们明天见，杰拉德。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于酒：皮克没有提前给卡座安排酒水可能是因为他觉得这样太刻意了，会把拉莫斯吓跑；也可能他只是单纯地忘了，新走马上任的巴萨主席又要忙工作，又要分心追男朋友，很累的，忘掉点小事情有可原；  
> 写到一半可以承认了，这篇其实是在写 ~~霸道总裁小娇妻~~ 的烂梗，只不过被我个人演绎了（那是当然）所以后面应该差不多肯定会有办公室壁咚之类的经典情节（扶额）  
> 以及下一章的主要剧情会是逛街轧马路，小情侣谈恋爱就是要甜死人不偿命！我努力一下（冒汗）


End file.
